Present's future, Future's past
by Hexe
Summary: a magical mixup traps Paige in the future, in another's body. AU. Finally Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belonging to the TV show Charmed belong to the WB and owners of that particular show. All original characters are mine.   
  
Authors note: obviously this is an AU. I'm sorry if I included stuff about Paige that doesn't match the show, but it's necessary for the purpose of this story.   
  
CHAPTER 1   
  
Paige looked around the room she had suddenly appeared in. Where was she? Her eyes took in the surroundings. She warily moved around, looking for some clue as to what this place was.   
  
The place looked familiar. She racked her brains, trying to dredge up a memory of it. Then it hit her. The place should look familiar. She had been down here only a few days ago. It was the basement of the Halliwell Manor. But it looked way different than it had the last time she had seen it.   
  
Usually the basement was dark, rather gloomy, and well, basement like. It was just used as a handy place to store things that weren't used a lot, or memorable objects they couldn't bare to part with.  
  
But now it was fairly clean. In fact it looked to her rather like a teenagers bedroom. There were two beds over near the walls, both of which looked like the covers had just been thrown on top in an attempt to make it look like the room had been cleaned. Posters of Pop stars and movie hunks dotted the walls. There was still some of the usual junk down here but it had been stowed away in boxes and stacked on shelves, which lined the walls.   
  
Paige didn't know how this strange renovation had taken place without her knowledge, or why. Wyatt wasn't going to be a teenager for well over a decade. Anyway, this looked more like a girls room. Were they having visitors she didn't know about?   
  
Just then she heard the unmistakable sound on footsteps on the stairs. She sighed in relief. That would be one of her sisters, or maybe Leo. They would explain what was going on. And how she'd managed to get down here from the attic.   
  
But the person who walked in certainly wasn't Piper, Phoebe or Leo. It was someone she had never seen before. A young teenage girl, maybe 14 or 15. Slim, with pale skin and long dark hair.   
  
Paige stared at the newcomer. She looked almost exactly like Paige had at that age. Except for the eyes. Whereas Paige's own were brown, this girl had stormy grey- blue eyes. And obviously her clothes were much more modern than the styles that Paige had worn growing up. Other than that Paige would have thought she was seeing herself as a teen again.   
  
The girl didn't seem to find it at all weird that a woman she didn't know was standing in the middle of the room, gawping at her.  
  
The girl smiled casually at her. "hey Ky, watcha doin' down here? I thought you, Cayla and Wyatt were gonna see that new movie this arvo"   
  
Paige continued to stare at the girl. She obviously thought that Paige was someone else. Someone who was normally down here. And obviously, this was the girl's room, since she was now chucking her bag on the floor and looking quizzically at Paige.   
  
"Uh, sorry, I think you must have me mixed up with someone else" Paige told the girl, hoping she was doing the right thing by announcing this.   
  
The girl just grinned at her. "Right Kyra, I suppose you're Cleopatra, queen of the Nile" she said, sarcasm lacing her voice. "Come on, we're 14 now. That's way too old to play make- believe. Just be you. You don't need to be anyone else.   
  
It was obvious this wasn't the first such conversation the girl had had with the person she was mistaking Paige for.   
  
Paige's mind suddenly focused on what the girl had said. Fourteen? She was 24, not 14. And there was no way anyone could mistake her for ten years younger than she was. Maybe 20 would be understandable, but 14? No way.  
  
"No, really, my name is Paige Matthews, I'm 24 and I really don't have any idea who Kyra is" Paige declared, nervousness growing at the strange situation.   
  
What was going on? Obviously the spell she had cast had run amok, which wasn't all that unusual, but how had she ended up down here? And why did this girl treat the place as her room? And how had the basement managed to change so much in a couple of days anyway?   
  
This shouldn't have happened. The spell had been a perfectly simple one, although now she realised she should have had one of her sisters on hand to help, just in case.   
  
With both her sisters in happy relationships Paige had been feeling rather down about her own future in the relationship and family departments.   
  
So she'd decided to sneak a peek at her future. She had reasoned to herself that she would be checking on the future of the Charmed Ones, to see how their line was going to be carried on. So of course that wouldn't be breaking the personal gain rule.   
  
So she'd gone up to the attic, found the relevant spell, gathered the stuff she had needed, just as she always did. But then she had cast the spell and ended up down here somehow.   
  
And now there was a furious looking teenager standing glaring at her, looking as if she was either going to slap Paige across the face, or alternatively burst into tears.   
  
"Don't Kyra. Just- don't" the girl said. "Fine with me if you want to pretend not to be yourself. I really don't care. But don't bring her into it. Not yet. It's way too soon" She stormed away up the stairs and slammed the door after herself.  
  
Paige looked after her in astonishment. What was up with her? As soon as Paige had mentioned her own name the girl's attitude had totally changed.   
  
Well at least she seemed to know who Paige was. But her reaction surely couldn't be good. Had something bad happened that she didn't know about? And who was this strange girl anyway?   
  
Maybe her spell had worked after all, in a way at least. Maybe this was her future. If it was then she definitely had to find out why the mention of her name had such an effect on the girl.   
  
She walked over to the beds in the corner. Next to them was a small table with several framed photographs on it. She picked up the one closest to herself and looked at it with amazement.   
  
She almost gasped out loud at what it contained. It was a photo of her, maybe 2 or 3 years older than she was now. But that wasn't the thing she was staring at. No. She was looking at the two tiny babies she was holding in her arms, and the gorgeous gut with his arm around her shoulders.   
  
She flipped it over, hoping that there was writing on the back. If she was going to go out with that hunk in a few years she so wanted to know what his name was.   
  
Luckily there was. "Paige and Jesse with Kyra and Jordyn- aged two weeks" She read out loud. She felt jubilation growing in her. She wasn't going to be alone forever. She was going to have that gorgeous guy and at least two children. Twin girls. That was so cool.   
  
So her theory had been right. This was her future. She was actually seeing the future of her life. But not just seeing it. She was actually living it. And through the body of her daughter.  
  
But why? The spell should have simply given her a view of her future, in the mirror she had enchanted for that purpose. Unless someone had done a summoning for her at the exact same hour and minute. But what was the chance of that. And who would be trying to summon her anyway?  
  
And anyway, why would she have become trapped in her daughter's body, instead of simply appeared here in her normal form. No doubt that was one of the many things she would have to figure out before she could get back to her own time.   
  
Well, it was unlikely that she was going to find the answers to any of her questions down here in the basement. The best thing to do would be to go upstairs and try to figure this whole mess out.  
  
And pretending to be Kyra for a while probably wouldn't be a bad idea either. Somehow she didn't think any of her future family were going to exactly forthcoming if she went around trying to convince them who she really was. Look how well that had worked with Jordyn.  
  
If she could just find one of her sisters though. Hopefully they would believe her. They were prepared to believe in almost anything in Paige's time. They had had over a decades more experience since then. Of course they'd believe her. And know what to do. They always did.   
  
But if they didn't? What was she going to do then?  
  
Authors note: I hope people like this. I'm also hoping that this'll be my story with an actual plot that I can finish. But if no-one wants to read it there isn't much use so I may not. SO if you like it can you please review. Criticism is good also. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Charmed is not mine. Nor are the characters. Kyra, Jordyn and various other Charmed offspring are. Wyatt is not.   
  
Authors note: Sorry, got bored 'cause hardly anyone was reviewing. I do that a lot. If you want updates REVIEW. Sorry, I don't do it on purpose it just happens. But yeah, sorry to anyone who has been waiting for me to update.   
  
Oh, and time wise, this is set 16 years in the future, meaning Wyatt is 16 and the rest of the kids are younger than that. I'll introduce the kids next chapter if anyone wants me to, so just ask. And I like large families, so there will be quite a few kids.   
  
CHAPTER 2 Paige sighed. Hanging around down here wasn't going to get her anywhere, let alone home.   
  
She walked over to the basement stairs and quested up them. She had no idea what she was going to find at the top. If the basement was anything to go by the rest of the house could be practically unrecognisable.   
  
But it wasn't. It looked the same as it always had. A new front door, a few new paintings. A lot of kids lounging on the furniture in the living room. But other than that it looked about the same.  
  
She did a double take. She had noticed the kids the first time, but not taken them in. This time she did.   
  
There were 3 of them. Ranging from about 7 to 12, in her estimate anyway. She could tell straight off that they were definitely related to her. There was a resemblance to Piper and Leo in the smallest girl, Phoebe in the other girl and the last one, a boy, looked like the guy who had been in the photo with her. Jesse.   
  
God. Their family was obviously kinda big now. Three kids down here, Kyra, Jordyn and Wyatt on top of that! And who knew, there could be more.   
  
The one who looked like Jesse fixed a glare on her as she walked into the room. He was the oldest. The one who looked about twelve. "What'd you do to Jordi?" he demanded. "She ran upstairs crying."   
  
Paige bit her lip. She hadn't meant to upset the poor kid.   
  
He continued before she could say anything. "You didn't mention mom again did you? You know how upset Jordi's been since she died"  
  
Paige felt all of the colour drain out of her face. Jordyn's mom had died recently. That explained the being upset.  
  
Paige couldn't bear this. If Jordyn's mom was dead, and she was Jordyn's mom, then that meant that she was dead. God, she was dead. But how? When?  
  
The boy looked at her in concern. "God, you look like you just saw a ghost. I didn't mean to upset you or anything" he stopped for a moment and a look of nervousness passed over his face. "Um, you didn't did you? See a ghost I mean? 'Cause the last one was really freaky, and if you did we don't have the aunts to help 'cause they're still working."   
  
Paige stared at him. Ghosts? Why would she have seen a ghost? Ghosts didn't invade the Manor, or they didn't in her time anyway. Maybe things were different now.   
  
She realised the boy was still looking at her nervously. "No, I didn't see any ghosts" she assured him.   
  
He looked relieved and turned back to the TV, which he was watching.   
  
Paige just stood there, shell-shocked. It couldn't be true. No. She couldn't be dead. What about the Power of Three? And if she was dead, what had killed her? How long ago had it been?   
  
She shook her head, attempting to rid herself of the unwanted thoughts. Her own death was not something she wanted to have buzzing through her head. Although she doubted she was going to be able to stop it doing so.   
  
Paige wandered into the kitchen in a daze, still in shock. Most people didn't have to deal with the reality of their own death over 15 years before it happened. She couldn't really help being shocked.   
  
The sight that met her in the kitchen jolted her to a standstill. The hunk from the photo she had found was standing at the bench, preparing sandwiches.  
  
Although 14 years older than he had been in the picture he was still extremely handsome. But shadows of obvious grief haunted his eyes. Shadows she presumed were caused by the death of his wife, the future her.   
  
He smiled at her, although a worried look crossed his face at the same time. Paige guessed he had noticed the shock she knew was still etched on her features.   
  
"Hi Sweetie" he greeted, then followed the greeting up with a concerned "what's up?"  
  
Paige was touched by his concern for his 'daughter'. He was so sweet. She would be so lucky to meet him in a few years.   
  
But how should she answer his question? Telling the truth would just make the poor guy think his daughter had lost it..   
  
"It's just, well, you know" she said, trying to sound like she didn't want to talk about it, and letting him draw his own conclusion as to what 'it' was.   
  
Jesse shot her another look but let the subject drop. "Okay Ky, but if you wanna talk you know I'm here, right?"  
  
Paige nodded and smiled at him. "Yeah, I know" she said.   
  
He smiled back. "Good" he answered. Then he thrust a bag of bread and some sandwich fillings across the bench to her. He grinned impishly. "And the payment for that little conversation is helping me with lunch"  
  
Paige did exactly what she would have done when she was 14. Stuck her tongue out.   
  
She picked up a knife and started preparing sandwiches.   
  
"Do you know why Jordi went rushing upstairs earlier?" Jesse suddenly asked.   
  
Paige winced. He'd seen that had he? What was she supposed to tell him? She couldn't exactly say Jordyn had broken down when Paige had told her who she really was.   
  
"I mentioned Mom, and I guess it was too much for her" she said, uncomfortable about referring to her own death. And of course about referring to herself in the third person. It was just weird doing that.   
  
Jesse sighed. "Oh Ky" he groaned. "I thought we were trying to avoid talking about that around Jordi"  
  
Paige tried to look apologetic. "It just slipped out" she muttered.   
  
"It's hard I know sweetie," Jesse said. "But Jordi's taken it so hard, we've got to give her time."   
  
He smiled at her again, obviously wanting to soften his comment, and turned back to his growing pile of sandwiches.   
  
He and Paige continued in silence for a while, until there must have been over 20 sandwiches piled on plates.   
  
"Okay, I think this should hold the gang" Jesse declared, eyeing the piles before him. "Ky, can you go and get everyone? Jordi and Clayre are upstairs and I think Jamie's watching the littlies out the back"  
  
Paige controlled her amazement until she was out of his sight. How many kids were there in this family?   
  
She walked out into the yard and was immediately tackled by two little kids. "Ky, come play!" the small, blond boy demanded. The slightly larger girl joined in the cry.   
  
"Can't kiddo's" she said. "Lunch's ready, you better come before the others eat it all" The two little whirlwinds rushed excitedly inside.  
  
They were followed at a more sedate pace by a boy who looked around ten. "Ky, can you watch them after? I gotta do some math homework," he asked.  
  
She felt herself nodding. "Sure, I've got nothing else to do" she told him, hoping it was true and she wasn't causing Kyra to miss doing any of her schoolwork.   
  
He smiled in thanks and jogged after the little kids.   
  
Paige sighed and steeled herself. She couldn't avoid it any longer. She was going to have to face her 'twin' and make up with her if she could.   
  
Authors note: Like? Don't like? Review and tell me either way. Like I said before, how fast I update depends on you guys and if you review. But as long as people do review this chapter the next one WILL be faster coming than this one. Please tell me any suggestion you have and I'll try and listen to them. 


	3. The kids and their Powers

Authors note: Sorry, this isn't actually a chapter. I thought you might like a list of the kids so here it is. I thought it was probably a little too long to put in the beginning of a chapter. I'm afraid there are about 11 kids; I figured this out when I had to find names for them all. There is no particular reason for any of the names.   
  
And if Wyatt's powers are wrong please don't bother about it. I'm not clear on what they are, other than the force-field. And don't ask where any of the other powers came from either please. I have no idea.   
  
Piper and Leo: ~ Wyatt-16: force-field, orbing (objects and self), some healing ~ Clayre-13: Empathy, freezing time, uncontrolled orbing ~ Melinda-7: Orbing, intangibility ~ Dale-3: exploding things, self-healing  
  
Paige and Jesse: ~ Kyra (Ky)- 14: orbing of objects, glamour, ~ Jordyn (Jordi)-14: orbing of self, transfiguration of objects, ~ Riley-12: electricity bolts, orbing ~ Pacey-9: shape shifting, healing   
  
Phoebe ~ Jamie-10: Telepathy, teleporting ~ Caly-8: Levitation, Psychometry ~ Airyn (Rinna)-5: Visions, invisibility Explanation of the powers everyone might not know:  
  
~ Empathy: the ability to sense others emotions and to project her own.   
  
~ Intangibility: able to change density of own body, allowing her to walk through objects such as walls, meaning it is really easy for her to escape if anyone kidnaps her or anything.   
  
~ Glamour: basically allowing her to project an illusion of anything she wants  
  
~ Transfiguration: able to change one object into another   
  
~ Shape shifting: Pretty self explanatory, like transfiguration but done on herself.   
  
~ Psychometry: able to learn the history of an object or person by touching them.   
  
Authors note: I'll try and post the next chapter soon, okay. Please review this chapter if you want me to explain anything further, or anything like that. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All characters off charmed aren't mine. All the kids with the exception of Wyatt are, and Jesse is. The plot is mine too.   
  
Authors note: here's chapter 3 guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. But could you stop telling me it's too short please? This is pretty long for me. But I will try and make it a little longer if it'll make you happy. Okay?  
  
CHAPTER 3 Paige rapped nervously on the attic door. Now was the moment of truth. She had to apologise to her 'twin'. She had no idea what to expect in there. The only reason she had even figured out that Jordyn was in there was that voices were coming from it, and all the other kids were downstairs. But at least there didn't seem to be any crying. That was an improvement from earlier.  
  
"Yeah, who is it?" a voice called from behind the closed door.   
  
"Its Pai...um, Kyra" Paige called back, wincing at the slip up.  
  
The door creaked open and a face Paige didn't know peered out. She guessed it would be Clayre, since someone by that name was supposed to be up here with Jordyn.   
  
"About time you came up to apologise" the face said with a scowl. "You really upset her you know"  
  
"Can I come in?" Paige asked. The girl reluctantly stepped aside and let her enter the room.   
  
Jordyn was sitting in the corner of the room, intently studying the Book. "Um, hi" Paige greeted her. Jordyn didn't even look up.   
  
"Go away Ky" she said. "I don't wanna talk to you at the moment.   
  
"I came up here to apologise" Paige said.   
  
"Whatever, I don't care" Jordyn replied, still turning the pages of the book.   
  
"What are you looking for?" Paige asked curiously.   
  
"Spirit summoning spell" Jordyn told her. "I want to talk to mom"   
  
Paige winced. Had no one told the girl that much of the time the loved one was not allowed to appear? It had been over two years since Prue died and her sisters still hadn't been able to see her. Would it be any different for Jordyn?  
  
Then she remembered where she was and almost let out a gasp. What would happen if Jordyn called forth her mothers spirit while Paige was here? It could have disastrous results. God knows the last summoning spell must have, the one that she guessed had trapped her in Kyra's body in the first place.   
  
"I don't think that's such a good idea Jordi" Clayre put in. "You know how the aunts are about us contacting the spirits."   
  
A voice floated up the stairs "Girls, are you coming down or not?"   
  
Paige suddenly remembered why she'd come up here in the first place. "Oh yeah, lunch is ready" she said, a little sheepishly.   
  
"Coming Uncle Jesse" Clayre called down the stairs.   
  
She glared at Paige one last time. "This is your fault you know," she pointed out. "Jordi wouldn't even be thinking about contacting aunt Paige if you hadn't mentioned her. That was dumb of you"   
  
Jordyn looked over at Clayre. "Hey Clayre, I'm here, remember? If you're gonna say stuff like that you should do it when I'm not in the room"   
  
Clayre threw Jordyn a sheepish look. "Yeah, sorry Jordi. Anyway, you guys coming or not?"   
  
Clayre ran out of the door.   
  
Paige waited for Jordyn to follow, then took the rear, pulling the attic door closed behind her.   
  
Phew, that had been close, Paige thought. She didn't think she wanted to know what happened if Jordyn invoked the spirit of her mother while Paige was still in this time and body.   
  
She suddenly thought of something. If she was here in Kyra's body, where was Kyra? Surely not in Paige's body. If she had been then Paige's sisters would have done something to get them back in their proper bodies, wouldn't they?   
  
Paige ate lunch in silence, not paying much attention to what was going on around her. Now she had thought about it she was completely puzzled by where Kyra's spirit could be. If she was not back in Paige's time was she still somewhere in her body?  
  
Paige didn't like that thought. If it were the truth, and Kyra was in there somewhere, aware of what was going on, it must feel to her like her body had been invaded by an unwelcome spirit. She must be terrified. Well, unless she realised what she had done.   
  
She was brought back to the present by someone banging on her arm. It was the kid who had been out back with the littlies.   
  
"Ky? You better follow Rinna and Dale before they get into trouble."  
  
Paige blinked. What was he going on about?  
  
She remembered that she had said she would watch the little kids. Rinna and Dale must be their names. "Okay Jamie" she said. "I'll go in a minute"   
  
She wandered out into the backyard again and was immediately tackled by the two small tornadoes.   
  
"Ky, make us look like monsters" the girl, Rinna demanded.   
  
Paige stared at her. What? How could she do that? "Wha?" she asked weakly.   
  
"Use glamour, make us look monsters" the boy, Dale, insisted.   
  
What was glamour? One of Kyra's powers? Could she use Kyra's powers while she was in her body?   
  
She decided to give it a try. She envisioned two scary looking demons in her minds eye, and tried to imagine the two sweet little kids before her looking like them. It worked. She opened her eyes and almost yelped. This power was definitely potent. If the children hadn't been normal size she would have thought that two demons had really appeared in the yard.   
  
"Is that good enough?" she asked the kid/monsters. They nodded, and started growling at each other and chasing each other around the yard.   
  
Suddenly one of the kids disappeared. Rinna, she believed. She was there one moment, gone the next.   
  
Paige whirled around in shock, looking for the child. Where had she gone?  
  
"Dale, where'd Rinna go?" she asked.  
  
Dale giggled. "Silly, she went invisible of course" He said, as if it should be obvious.   
  
Ah. Joy. A small girl with the power of invisibility.   
  
"Rinna, come back" she yelled around the garden. "You're not supposed to use your powers."  
  
Well, she hoped they weren't anyway. If she knew her sisters they would've drilled the personal gain rule into them. God knows they had done it to her.   
  
The small child/demon reappeared, a sulky look on her face, although it was a little hard to tell in the demon form.  
  
"Well you did," she pointed out logically.   
  
"Yeah, well I'm older than you" she said, noting that she sounded exactly like a teenager in that moment.   
  
Rinna pouted. "Not fair" she said sulkily.   
  
"Well that's the way it is" Paige told her smugly.   
  
She was starting to enjoy this. She had forgotten how much fun it could be to be a teen.   
  
She shook her head. No, she could not think like that. She wanted to be back in her own time, in her own body. Besides, she had to try and figure out a way to stop herself dying.   
  
Suddenly Rinna's body stiffened, and she started shaking. Paige recognised the signs of a bad vision when she saw them. So presumably the invisible girl was Phoebe's daughter, and had also inherited the visions.   
  
"What's the matter Rinna?" she asked urgently. "What do you see?"   
  
The small child stopped shaking and sagged. She started to sob. "Mommy" she cried. "Demon's got mommy, like the one that got Aunty Paige"   
  
Authors note: Cliffhanger! Sorry. I'll try and update again soon. 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters off Charmed belong to the owners of that show. Characters who do not appear on that show are made up by me.   
  
Authors note: I was wondering when the question of "who is Phoebe's kids' father?" was going to come up. The answer? He left a while before the birth of Rinna. The whole witch thing became too much for him, even though he had known for 5 years. He and Phoebe were never married.   
  
See, I had planned the whole little story. I was actually going to tell you this chapter anyway, but I'm glad to know that at least one person is interested enough in this fic to want to know details like that.   
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Paige ran inside, in search of Jesse. He was the only adult she'd seen around here, and seemed the best prospect for assistance.   
  
She grabbed the nearest kid. It was actually one she recognised, luckily. "Jamie, where's my dad?" She demanded, remembering at the last moment that she wasn't in her own body, so she probably shouldn't ask for her 'father' by name.   
  
Jamie shrugged. "I think he went to visit your mom's grave" he told her. "He took Jordi with him anyway"   
  
Paige groaned. "I need him!" she said in exasperation. "Rinna had a vision of a demon killing Phoebe."  
  
The boy gaped at her. "Why didn't you say so?" he demanded. "You know as well as I do that uncle Jesse's no good at these things, we're the ones with powers. We have to go save her. Hang on, I'll gather everyone"   
  
She had been expecting him to run upstairs. But he just stood there and closed his eyes for a moment.   
  
But it had the desired effect. Kids came running from all directions. Soon there was a crowd of about 7 of them standing before them. Including Rinna and Dale  
  
They were all looking at her expectantly. Jamie nudged her. "Well, go on, what's the plan?" he asked  
  
They expected her to know? God, she didn't even know half of their names, let alone what they could do.   
  
"Um, why don't you think of it this time?" she suggested weakly to Jamie. "I really can't think"   
  
He looked proud. "Okay, thanks, I won't disappoint you" he said.   
  
She realised that it must be an honour to think of the plan. And that she was the eldest here. So perhaps that was who normally got to decide.   
  
"But one thing" she interrupted. "Rinna and Dale, you're a little young to come on a rescue mission"   
  
"Not fair" Rinna pouted.   
  
"No, Ky's right" Jamie said, taking command. "Rinna, you've already done plenty. If it wasn't for you, we wouldn't even know about this. You and Dale should stay here"   
  
Rinna looked disappointed but didn't complain. Dale however, was not at all pleased with this turn of events.   
  
"I wanna blow demon up!" he said, his lip trembling. Paige recognised the signs of a full- blown tantrum.   
  
So did Clayre. "Dale, you and Rinna get to look after the house, and tell uncle Jesse. That's a big responsibility," she pointed out.   
  
The lip stopped trembling. "It is?" he asked in wonderment.   
  
"Yep" he was told.   
  
Jamie whispered in Paige's ear. "Don't worry, they won't be alone at all. Uncle Jesse is on his way back now with Jordi, I managed to reach him."   
  
She nodded. "Good" she whispered back.   
  
Just then the front door slammed open, and a puffed out teenager burst in. "Good... I'm... here...in ... time" he puffed. "I had... to run... all the... way... back... from... the park"   
  
Jamie grinned at him, not at all sympathetic. "Sorry Wyatt, but this is important. A demon's got mom."   
  
Wyatt? Paige thought in wonderment. So this was what her baby nephew was going to look like when he grew up. What a cutie. He looked like a dark haired, younger version of Leo.   
  
"Well, what are we doing standing around then?" Wyatt demanded. He'd regained his breath quickly, Paige noted. "We'd better go help."  
  
Jamie rolled his eyes. "Duh Wyatt. What do you think we're doing here? We're just waiting for uncle Jesse and Jordi."  
  
Right on cue, Jordyn appeared in a sparkle of light.  
  
Paige was suddenly proud of her child. She had obviously mastered orbing.   
  
"Dad's coming" she said calmly. "So, what's the plan?"  
  
Jamie looked a little embarrassed. "Well... we haven't actually got one yet" he admitted. "We were just getting to that."  
  
Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Gods, can't you guys get anything done without me," she said jokingly.   
  
Jamie glared at her indignantly. "I was doing just fine," He said sulkily. "Ky was actually giving me a chance, which the rest of you never do"  
  
Paige stuck her arm around the boy's shoulder. "Calm down Jamie" she told him. "She was just joking."  
  
Paige was starting to like these kids, and sort of respect the way they were handling all this. They were acting like it was nothing all that unusual, like it was nothing new. Although, she suspected it probably wasn't, from the calmness.   
  
"Well, come on then, somebody think of a plan!" Jordyn urged impatiently. "Aunt Phoebe's in trouble, remember!"  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. That girl sure was impatient. Still, she did have a point. "Jordyn's right, we need to hurry up," she said.   
  
"Alright, alright" Jamie scowled. "I'm thinking as fast as I can."   
  
Clayre sighed. "Well let's just get there," she said. "Everyone grab the nearest orber" she looked at Jamie. "Or teleporter" she added quickly.   
  
"Got them!" Jordyn suddenly cried out, grabbing onto Paige's arm. "Follow us," she ordered.   
  
Paige felt the familiar sensation of orbing out, and then in again. "Huh?" Paige couldn't help asking. "What do you mean, 'got them'?"   
  
Jordyn rolled her eyes again. "Sheesh Kyra, what do you think I means? I found them of course. Used my whitelighter sense thing. You know? Like we do every time we have to find them?"   
  
"Oh, right" Paige said. She wasn't entirely sure what the kid was talking about though. Whitelighters could only sense charges couldn't they? Or perhaps it was a family thing. After all, she had managed to find Sam, although he had been assigned to her, so it wasn't really the same. She shrugged. These kids could obviously do more together than she had ever thought. What was one more thing?  
  
"Where are we, anyway?" Paige asked curiously.   
  
Jordyn shook her head. "I don't know exactly, in some part by the looks of the trees. But look, we can see the aunts and Leo, they're right over there," she said, pointing.   
  
About 300 metres away Paige could see Piper, Phoebe and Leo desperately battling a really nasty looking creature.  
  
"Urg, that looks like one mean demon" Paige said, wincing as the thing sent Piper flying through the little clearing where the fight was taking place. "What are we going to do about it?"  
  
Jordyn shrugged. "We'll figure that out when the others get here," she paused, "Here they are, finally, I was starting to think they'd forgotten how to locate or something."  
  
The sparkly orb clusters that had just appeared solidified into Wyatt, Clayre and two small girls. These were closely followed by the last boy of the group and another little girl.   
  
"Okay, we need to get started with this rescue attempt" Wyatt said, quickly taking charge. "I'll wait here for Jamie, and get him up to speed, if he isn't here by the time we're ready."  
  
As if summoned by his words, a puff of smoke appeared and materialised into Jamie.   
  
"Sorry!" Jamie apologised. "Dale decided he didn't like being left behind, and went into temper tantrum mode. I had to stay until uncle Jesse got home to keep him out of the way"   
  
Wyatt sighed. "Never mind. At least you're here. Now, guys, we've got to do something before Rinna's vision happens."   
  
He started ordering the different kids to different positions, quickly surrounding the small clearing which the fighting was taking place.   
  
"Ky, can you make it look like there's a pit in front of the demon?" He asked. "I know it doesn't always work, but it's worth a try."   
  
Paige winced. Okay, she had no idea how to do this. It had been a fluke that she had managed to use Kyra's powers before. She scrunched up her eyes and willed a hole in front of the demon.   
  
Such a pit did appear, but the demon just walked straight through it, seemingly knowing the deception.   
  
But it got the attention of the humans. Piper spun around.   
  
"Kids, no!" she screamed. "Go home! It's a trap!"   
  
Authors note: Yes, evil, evil author here, I know. But hey, at leat you get a chapter right? Anyway, please review and I'll try to update in the not too distant future. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters off the T.V show Charmed belong to the owners of said show. Original characters are mine.  
  
Authors note: Okay people, clearing up stuff about the kids:  
  
~ Dale is three, and hates being left out, although he often is, being the youngest  
  
~ Rinna is five, and doesn't mind, as long as she is made to feel important about having the vision  
  
~ Clayre is thirteen and is pretty much the one everyone turns to when they want sympathy, even though she can be a little short tempered  
  
~ Wyatt, as the eldest, is the generally undisputed leader, and all the others defer to him most of the time, with some exceptions   
  
~ Jordyn is the more outgoing of the twins and is the most likely to argue with Wyatt, since she like to tell people what to do. She is also pretty impatient and is always trying to beat everyone at everything. She was completely devastated as her mother's death (of course) and gets pretty upset if anyone mentions it   
  
~ Jamie is the eldest of Phoebe's kids, and so wants to have some authority, and basically wants to be given a chance to prove himself.   
  
All the others are realatively minor characters at this stage and haven't had time to really introduce themselves yet.   
  
I hope this clears things up for people.   
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Paige felt someone grab on to her arm, and then the familiar sensation of orbing. When the world reappeared she found herself in the hall of the Manor, with Jordyn clutching on to her.   
  
"What happened?" Paige asked, dazed, "Where are the others? Shouldn't they be here too?"   
  
She couldn't help wincing. If anything had happened to those kids it was her fault. She had led them into the situation. She had told them about Rinna's vision, never suspecting that it could be a trap. She had encountered vision tampering before. She should have at least thought about the possibility that something wasn't as it seemed.   
  
"They're fine" Jordyn said, looking at her strangely. "We just split up. You know, like we always do if something goes wrong?"   
  
Jordyn paused, a look of concern passing over her features. "Ky, what's the matter with you today?" she asked. "You know this stuff. We've been over it like a million times. We all know it off by heart. When in danger, separate, so that there are more groups to catch."  
  
Paige wondered what had happened to safety in numbers. Wouldn't they do better to stick together and risk capture, but at the same time giving them a greater chance of fighting off anyone who tried to attack them? The way they were doing it now just meant that the predator could pick off the groups one at a time.   
  
'I'm fine" Paige told her. "I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed." She hoped that would satisfy the kid for the time being. God knows, telling her what was really the matter hadn't worked.  
  
"Are you sure? You just don't seem like yourself," Jordyn prodded. "You would tell me if something was up, right?"   
  
Paige managed not to choke at the fact that Jordyn thought she didn't seem like herself. She was herself, it was just that who she was really was not who Jordyn thought she was.  
  
"Shouldn't we like try and figure the whole situation out?" She asked quickly, changing the subject. "We need to figure out why the trap was set for us."   
  
Jordyn nodded. "Yep, but we should probably wait for the others to get here. Rinna and Dale won't be much use. And dad, he tries, but you know, not a lot of use in situations to do with magic."   
  
Suddenly a panicked look passed over Jordyn's face. "Dad!" she called, "Dale! Rinna! Are you here?"  
  
Paige bit her lip. Oh no! She'd forgotten all about them. Were they here? They hadn't answered Jordyn's call. What if something had happened to them?   
  
Jordyn swore, using language that Paige was sure she had never known at that age. Paige was a little shocked. That wasn't anything she'd ever expected her kids to say.   
  
"Jordyn!" she rebuked the girl, before she could stop herself.   
  
"Oh shut up Ky" Jordyn said, in an irritated tone. "I can't care less about your whole 'swearing is bad' thing. Anyway, this is not the time. Dad and the littlies could be in deep shit"   
  
Paige winced again at the swearing. Okay, she herself swore at times, but it just wasn't what she wanted to be hearing from someone who she knew to be her future child. But at least Kyra obviously didn't approve either. That was a plus.   
  
"Jordy?" a tiny, scared, little voice called from under the dining table. "Jordy, they gotted Rinna an' uncle Jess"   
  
Jordyn hurried over and scooped up Dale. Paige noticed the small boy snuggled up to her, as if sure that everything would be all better now, that his cousin could make everything fine.   
  
"What happened Daley?" Jordyn asked gently, as the boy cuddled her, losing the terrified look that had been on his face.   
  
Dale shivered. "Big, ugly demons came and took 'em away" he said, "they fought, but the demons were stronger. Rinna went invisible, but one of 'em found her anyway."   
  
The child began to sob. "I ran and hid. They didn't even chase me. Don' think they wanted me. Jus' Uncle jess an' Rinna"   
  
Jordyn exchanged a worried look with Paige. "What could demons possibly want with Dad? He doesn't even have any powers. The only think he's useful as is..." she trailed off.   
  
"A hostage, to get to us" Paige finished grimly, only after she'd spoken realising that she had included herself in the group. Well, they were her future family, after all. Technically she was one of them. And she felt compelled to help, since it was partly thanks to her that they were in this situation.   
  
"But why take Rinna?" Paige asked.   
  
Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Visions, remember" she said. "Cut out our source of info and they get rid of our way to know what they're up to, other than the elders of course."   
  
"But what about Phoebe?" Paige asked her, then realising the answer almost immediately. The demons were probably going to try and get to her as well. So the situation wasn't exactly a trap, but more a distraction while they got Rinna. The demons were attacking for real. There was just an ulterior motive.   
  
"Yeah, exactly" Jordyn said, obviously reading her features. "And that means, they probably do need our help after all. But since they have Rinna anyway, it's almost better if they get Aunt Phoebe as well," Jordyn paused, seeing the shocked expression she was getting and hastened to explain "Rinna is going to be so scared. She would feel better if her mom was there."  
  
" I guess that works," Paige said "But of course, it only works if we get to them before they kill both of them."   
  
Jordyn looked grim. Paige felt like hitting herself. Obviously the kid hadn't thought about the possibility that whatever had Rinna and Jesse might be going to kill them. Great. She'd just given the poor kid one more think to worry about.  
  
The only thing for it was to make sure they were there before the things could carry out whatever they were planning to do. But could they manage it in time?   
  
Authors note: Okay, I figured I left you hanging for too long, so I should get this posted. I was planning on making this chapter a little longer, but never mind. 


	7. Intermission 1

Disclaimer: Characters off the T.V show Charmed belong to the owners of said show. Original characters are mine.   
  
Authors note: Well, I'm writing this at the same time as chapter 5, so hopefully you'll be getting it pretty soon after that. Hard to tell though. Life is busy. Anyway, here is Kyra for everyone who's been asking for her side of the fic.   
  
CHAPTER 6: Intermission   
  
Kyra shook her head, clearing it. How had she gotten up here? She had been casting the summoning in her bedroom, down in the basement. So why was she up in the attic? And what had happened up here? Where were their beanbags? Where were the things they practiced their powers on? Who'd been mucking around up here?  
  
And why hadn't the spell worked anyway? It always had before. She'd tried it out on several of the ghostly matriarchs, and she had summoned Aunt Prue just the other week. In fact, she'd don't that particular spell so many times that she knew every detail off by heart. So why hadn't anything happened, other than her somehow getting up here?  
  
Even if she wasn't allowed to see her mom yet, couldn't at least someone have come to talk to her? It just wasn't fair. She wanted to see her mom so badly, to hear her voice, and to know she was okay. It just sucked that she was being denied this by the stupid elders.   
  
Since the spell obviously hadn't worked Kyra decided that there was no use hanging around up here. Plus everyone would be pissed off at her if they discovered she'd tried to call her mom. Aunt Piper had specifically told them not to, saying that since Aunt Prue hadn't been allowed to come when she died, that they probably would not be able to contact their mom either, at least not for a while.  
  
Kyra walked out of the attic, and paused, wondering at how quiet it was. Usually she could hear at least a few of her family members screaming at each other, or simply the sounds of the little kids playing. But there was nothing, not even the sound of the TV. Had everyone gone out without her? Surely not? Someone would have said something if they were planning on going anywhere? Perhaps they were just reading or something. Her dad did occasionally impose silence for a short while if he had was really busy with work stuff. Never lasted long, but he persisted in trying.   
  
"Hello? Anybody here?" she called, expecting a call immediately. Expecting her dad to yell at her to be quiet because he was working, or for everyone to jump out at her and laugh, since she had truly believed they weren't there.   
  
But it never happened. Kyra frowned. Where was everyone? Not in their rooms, not in the yard or the kitchen. Maybe they really had gone somewhere without here, since she had told everyone she was gonna go to the movies with Wyatt and his girlfriend, Carly, who was also Ky's best friend, and had been since they were both six. Of course, Carly was blissfully unaware of her friend and boyfriend's secret life. As the children of the most powerful witches in the world, with magical powers of their own.   
  
Ky grinned. Wyatt had not been too happy when Carly had invited her to go along with them. Ky suspected that having their younger cousin along on a date was not something any guy would ever really want. But he hadn't kicked up a fuss, since he knew how close she and Carly were.   
  
But she had backed out on them at the last minute. She had told Wyatt and Carly that she had a headache, but really she had wanted a chance to do her summoning when no one would be looking for her, since they thought she was out at the movies. But she may as well have gone with them, all the good her plan had had. She was no closer to knowing how her mom was than she had been before.   
  
And in a way, it was really worse. She had been so excited about hearing about her mom, if not seeing her. Now the hopes she had had come crashing down, due to the mysterious failure of her spell.   
  
Now, to make it worse, she couldn't even find any members of her family. She wanted to talk to someone, about something, anything. Just so long as it got her mind away from thoughts of her mother.   
  
Normally, there were kids everywhere, interrupting every little bit of privacy. Wanting this, wanting that. Yet now, one of the few times she wanted something from them, something as simple as their company, they were nowhere to be found. It was not fair.   
  
"Is anyone home?" she called again, clearer this time.   
  
"What was that Paige?" a voice called from downstairs, sounding distracted. "Did you say something?"   
  
Kyra started. Had someone just called her Paige? It had sounded like Aunt Piper, only slightly different. But why would Aunt Piper be calling her Paige? Unless something really bad had happened, like she'd got amnesia or something. There was no other way that Aunt Piper would have forgotten that her youngest sister was dead. And no way she'd say something like that without thinking. Aunt Piper was way too careful to make a slip-up like that.  
  
Kyra hurried downstairs. If something really bad had happened to Aunt Piper, maybe everyone else had gone to fight whatever it was that had caused it. That was a plausible explanation, wasn't it?   
  
"Are you okay, Aunt Piper?" She asked, pausing in the doorway. Her aunt was in the kitchen, cooking. She looked fine. In fact she looked great. Younger than usual. And the shadow of intense grief that had been in her eyes for the past few months had lessened. It was still there, but it was more the grief her Aunt had had before her mom's death, the shadow remaining from the death of Aunt Prue.  
  
"I'm fine Paige" Piper told her sister, shooting her a strange look. Why on earth had Paige added 'aunt' to the beginning of her name?   
  
"Where is everyone?" Ky asked, wondering at the look she was being sent. What had she said? Or done? She couldn't think of anything.   
  
"Phoebe's at work, and Leo's up there" Piper answered, gesturing upwards "and Wyatt's asleep upstairs."  
  
Now it was Kyra's turn to shoot a strange look. Why was her cousin asleep upstairs? He was supposed to be at the movies with Carly. And anyway, he never slept upstairs anymore. Not since Uncle Leo had converted the sled into a flat for him. He only came in to eat mainly.   
  
What on earth was going on here?   
  
Authors note: Okay, cutting it off here. Ky will be back soon. Next chapter, I think it will be Paige again. Please review. Hate to say this, but since I'm working on so may fics, the ones with the most reviews are the ones that are most likely to be updated. Sorry, but that's how it is at the moment. 


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: None of the Characters from Charmed belong to me. I wish they did, but they don't. However, all the children, other than Wyatt, do belong to me, as does Jesse.   
  
Authors note: Okay people, major writers block was gripping me ever since I last updated. Sorry about how long it's been   
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Paige closed her yes and tried to calm herself. She had never seen this work for her sisters when they were in a state. She held her hands over the pages, willing the spirits of the past Halliwell witches to help her find what they needed, to help her manage to rescue her future husband and niece.   
  
She glared as the cover stayed stubbornly shut. Damn. The easy approach was not going to work. And they had no clue what type of demons it was that had Rinna and Jesse. It looked like it was going to be the old fashioned way of searching until they found something that looked like what Dale had seen. And the testimony of a three- year- old boy was not the most reliable. But it was all they had to go on.   
  
Paige took Dale from Jordyn's arms and settled him on her lap, turning the pages slowly and looking down at his reaction before moving on. Frustratingly, the boy seemed more interested in the bright illustrations of the spells than in the pictures of the demons. She couldn't really blame him. They were certainly a lot more attractive, as a whole.   
  
"Dale" she prompted gently, "Did you see the demon that took Rinna and Jesse yet?"   
  
The little boy shook his head, and wriggled in her arms. "Don't wanna look at the icky demons," he said, a quiver entering his voice. "Wan' uncle Jess an' Rinna come back an' play with me"  
  
Paige sighed. She just was not used to doing this sort of thing with anyone but her sisters or Leo. She'd never imagined that she would ever have to. She'd certainly never imagined this situation. Well, obviously. Imagining you were inhabiting your, as yet, unconceived child's body after your death was a little too strange. Even for Paige.   
  
"Is there some spell we can do to see what happened here?" Paige mused, "a spell so we can see what Dale saw of the demons?"   
  
Jordyn jumped up, excited. "Yes! Of course!" she cried. "The spell we used to use to find out about Rinna's visions, when she was littler! That should work!"   
  
Paige had no idea what the teenager was going on about, but that wasn't terribly unusual at the moment. She didn't have any of the memories that Kyra would have. So she was at rather a disadvantage in this particular situation. But Jordyn did seem to know what she was talking about, so she may as well go along with her.   
  
"Right" She said, "where do you have the spell written down?"   
  
Jordyn gave her a strange look. "You're the one who had the book of spells last," she said. "I don't know where you put it. All you told me was that it was somewhere safe where the kids couldn't find it."   
  
Paige grimaced. Damn. What was she supposed to do now? She had no idea where the book Jordyn was talking of could possibly be. And from the sounds of things, that book was the only place with the spell they needed recorded.   
  
"I...uh... forgot where I put it" Paige said, hoping that she sounded sheepish.   
  
Jordyn gave her an exasperated look. "You forgot where you put it?" she repeated incredulously. "You forgot where you put the book of spells that we've been compiling for years?"   
  
Paige nodded hopelessly. What else could she do?  
  
"Great" Jordyn grumbled, seemingly to herself. "Now we have to search the house while dad and Rinna may be in mortal danger. Just because my twin has a bad memory. Just perfect"   
  
Paige felt incredibly guilty. But she couldn't exactly do anything about it. It wasn't her fault she'd been whisked out of her own body into her daughter's.   
  
"Sorry?" she said uncertainly, not being able to think of anything else.   
  
Suddenly something occurred to her, and she couldn't believe they hadn't thought about it earlier. What had happened to all the other children? Jordyn had said they would follow, but it had been over half an hour and there was no sign of them.   
  
"Jordyn, where are the others?" she asked urgently. She couldn't believe she's forgotten about them. Her own nieces and nephews. And her own children for God's sake!   
  
Jordyn stared back at her. "Oh God!" she exclaimed. "I forgot all about them. For some reason I just figured they were here somewhere!"   
  
The teenager began pacing the attic, clenching and unclenching her fists. "Why is everything going wrong at once?" she asked bitterly. "It's been so quiet... ever since...ever since mom died"   
  
Paige felt a sudden surge of insecurity. She somehow could not shake the feeling that if Kyra had been here, in her own body, that things would not be going like this. Maybe it was just that she felt so strange, being in a body that wasn't her own, with no one else knowing anything was wrong. That was surely enough to make someone fel as insecure as she did right now.   
  
But for now, she could see that she was doing a lot better than Jordyn. The young teenager seemed so worried. And who could blame her. Her father and cousin had been kidnapped by demons, and no one knew where the rest of the family was.   
  
"How 'bout we scry for the others?" Paige asked gently. Something hit her, and she felt like a complete idiot. Why didn't they scry for Rinna? There was always the chance that whatever had kidnapped her and Jesse hadn't taken them to the underworld.  
  
Jordyn brightened. Paige could tell it was the thought of actually doing something. She knew the feeling. The helplessness when someone you loved was in trouble and you had not idea what to do. Any suggestion sounded good when things were like that.   
  
"You want to go get things to use?" she asked gently, "I'll go and look for the Spell we want."   
  
She was still planning on scrying for Rinna, but there seemed little use getting Jordyn's hopes up for something that might not work. Jordyn would not be any help if she was overstressed, and Paige was practically certain that she couldn't do all this on her own.   
  
Authors note: God guys! I didn't realise it'd been over 3 months since I updated this. So sorry! Anyway, as usual, please tell me what you're thinking about this fic, and I PROMISE that I will not let myself lose track of this story for so long next time. 


	9. Intermission 2

Disclaimer: Characters off Charmed are not mine. Original characters are.   
  
**Authors note**: thanks to everyone who's been reviewing this so far, I appreciate the feedback. And to those who asked, Chris is NOT going to be included in the fic. It would make things a little weird if I were to introduce him at this stage. Sorry to those of you looking for him, just remember that this is an AU future.   
  
**INTERMISSION 2**  
  
"Are you feeling alright, sweetie?" Piper asked, concerned at how confused her sister seemed to be. Paige seemed to not know what was going on, and was sending her a very strange look, as if she felt that Piper had gone crazy.   
  
"No.I'm okay Aunt Piper," Kyra said. But she wasn't really. She was concerned over what seemed to have happened to her aunt. She seemed confused by everything Ky was saying, and didn't seem to get what she was talking about.   
  
Piper sent a look at Paige again, why did Paige keep adding 'aunt' to her name for God's sake? This was all very odd.   
  
"Anyway, what's Wyatt doing upstairs?" Kyra asked, "I thought he'd gone out with Carly. Are they back already?"  
  
Kyra was starting to become more than a little freaked out by how things were going. It seemed that her Aunt thought something strange was happening, and Ky agreed full-heartedly with that. But Aunt Piper seemed to think it was her who was being odd.   
  
"Who on Earth is Carly, Paige?" Piper asked, "And why would she be taking my son anywhere?" Piper was starting to think that her younger sister needed to get some sleep, or something. She was definitely being odder than usual.   
  
"Uh...I think I'll just go and have a lie down," Kyra decided. "I don't think I feel so good, after all."  
  
She headed towards the steps down to her and Jordi's room. Maybe everything would be normal after she rested a while. Maybe the summoning spell had misfired and caused her to hallucinate for some reason.   
  
"Uh.... Paige, why exactly are you going downstairs?" Piper asked.   
  
"I'm going to my room of course," Kyra said, confused, where else would she be going? And whatever was up with calling her Paige?  
  
"Your room's up thatta way," Piper told her, pointing upstairs, "Come on, I'll help you to bed, okay?" Kyra decided it was easier to just humour her Aunt, the way she was right now. If she wanted Ky to sleep upstairs, well, it wouldn't do any harm. She followed Piper silently upstairs and into the room that Piper opened. The room that had been her parents' until three months ago. Until the demon had killed her mom. Now it was just dad's room.   
  
Piper backed out of the room and headed to the nursery to check on Wyatt. Hopefully Paige would be more herself after she'd had a chance to rest. Perhaps she'd been exhausting herself with magical studies again. Anyway, sleep would surely do her a world of good and have her back to her normal self again. Hopefully anyway. Or else she didn't know what she was going to do.   
  
"Have a nice sleep," she called over her shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," Kyra responded, lying down on the bed. A bed she had in fact never seen before. It wasn't the bed that was normally up here- her parents' bed. It was, if photos were trustworthy, the bed that had been up here before her mom and dad had met, the one that had been her mom's. Ky had presumed it had been gotten rid of years ago, but apparently not. The aunts must've had it stashed somewhere, and decided to bring it back up for some reason.   
  
Ky could see why. It must be a remarkably hardy bed, as it looked in pretty good condition, even though it was all those years old. And maybe her dad hadn't wanted to be in the bed he had shared with his wife all those years, now she was gone. And in the Halliwell household, it _really_ wasn't worth buying new furniture-it tended to get destroyed whenever they did. Recycling old stuff worked well around the Halliwells.   
  
Suddenly she realised something strange. This bed was really very short. When she stretched her legs out, they touched the end of it. Her dad must have to sleep curled up if it was that short. He was much taller than her. He was even a little taller than her mom, and she had not been a short woman.   
  
It really was difficult for her to get comfortable in this unfamiliar bed. She didn't get why she couldn't use her own, down in the basement. No one would disturb her down there either, if that was why Aunt Piper had made her come up here. In fact, she was more likely to get disturbed up here, as the majority of the kids' rooms were on this level.   
  
Kyra tossed and turned a while longer, trying to at least settle into a position where she could lie comfortably and think, if she couldn't sleep. But eventually she realised it just wasn't going to work. Maybe she should just give downstairs another try, see if Aunt Piper had worked herself out of her odd mood, or if any of the others were home to help figure what was wrong.  
  
But first, she thought she might take a shower. She really could do with a good relax, and time in a nice hot shower generally could make her feel better, for a little while at least. Plus, it was such a novelty for it to be so quiet around at this time of day, that she might as well take advantage of it to beat the rush there would invariably be in the evening. So many people living in one house, with only three bathrooms, meant that the times when everyone was using them were chaos.   
  
And thank God the Manor was so big anyway. If it hadn't been, there was no way the lot of them would have been able to live in the one house without killing each other. It'd come close enough at times as it was.   
  
She wandered to the closest bathroom, grabbing a clean towel from the linen closet on her way. The littlies never could seem to remember not to use other people's towels, and last time she'd checked, hers had been soaked through, thanks to someone who was not her. Other than that, the culprit was anonymous, for the moment. But she was used to it; it was really no biggie.   
  
She ran the water, nice and hot as she liked it, and grabbed soap and shampoo. While she was at it, she may as well wash her hair.   
  
As she got undressed, she mused over her day. It really had been an odd one, with a busy morning and an incredibly strange afternoon. It would be nice to have some time to think a little clearer, and try to figure things out.   
  
**Authors note**: I hope this chapter was all right, and at least sort of worth the long wait. I know Kyra's end is moving incredibly slowly, or seems like it, but that is because of the things that are taking place back in her time. Please give me some feedback of things that could be improved, or what you think I need. It would be greatly appreciated, as I am finding it difficult to write much recently. 


	10. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: ** kids other than Wyatt are mine. Anything off the show is obviously _not _mine.

**Authors note:** Well, as is painfully obvious by the huge lack of updates on anything by me, I have been gripped by a long bout of writers block which is absolutely refusing to go away and so is meaning I am writing very little fanfic at all. It is incredibly annoying, and I apologise to anyone who actually wants to know where this story is going. Anyway, I'm not even going to bother saying I'll update faster the next time, because every time I do, the time between updates just gets longer and longer.

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Paige sighed and lowered the crystal down again. She looked over at Jordyn, and her heart nearly broke at the sight of the girl's obvious distress. Her eyes were red from where she had been rubbing them in an attempt to stop herself falling asleep, and also – Paige suspected – because she had been trying not to burst into tears of frustration.

Paige really, really got that. She could totally emphasise with the girl because she was sharing very similar feelings. Even though the two missing people weren't her family as she knew them, they would be someday. The people they were scrying for would in the future be her husband and child.

"We'll find them Jordi," she murmured, trying to sound comforting, "and you know they'll be trying to get back to us too."

Jordyn nodded. "Yeah Ky, I know," she said, "But it doesn't make it hurt any less. I want them back, safe." She paused, sniffling a little, "Why does it have to be us that all this stuff happens to? It isn't fair – no-one else ever has to deal with their family getting kidnapped by evil things!"

Paige had no answer to that really. The only one she knew was 'because it's what we do', but that just didn't seem to cut it this time. And it surely wouldn't do anything to help Jordyn's distress. That just wasn't the sort of thing you wanted to be told when you were looking for an answer to that question.

"Well, at least life as a Halliwell is never boring," she quipped, then winced at how weak that sounded.

But it still brought a slight, sardonic smile to Jordyn's lips. "Yeah, you can say that again."

Paige sighed and lifted the crystal above the map again. She couldn't get a position for any of the kids, or Jesse. They hadn't yet tried scrying for Piper and Phoebe, but she had a sinking feeling that they would not be locatable either. It was as if the entire family, bar her and Jordyn, had vanished off the face of the earth.

Which, it was entirely possible, they had. The problem with scrying was that it only allowed them to scry that portrayed by the map. It was entirely possible that everyone was in the Underworld.

"I don't think scrying is going to get us anywhere," Paige sighed glumly. If only they had access to something that could not only pin-point the location on Earth of the people they were scrying for, but also which covered all the places not pictured on any map.

An idea suddenly hit her. Sure, the Underworld had never been shown on any map _made by humans_. But, was it possible that the demons had their own cartographers? Wouldn't demons sometimes need to know where places were? Yes, they could just shimmer around, but wouldn't they need to have some idea of where they were headed?

"Hey Jordi, do you remember anyone ever mentioning anything about a map of the underworld?" Paige questioned casually. It was a long shot, but from her experiences long shots were often the ones that paid out in the end.

Jordyn shot her a strange look. Again. "Um...you mean the one that lives in the box in the corner?" she asked, puzzled. Her twin sure was being odd recently. She seemed to have forgotten things that the two of them had known about since they were in diapers. Didn't she remember that the map of the Underworld was what they had been using for years to locate demons?

"Oh...yeah...that one," Paige mumbled in what she hoped was a sheepish manner. "Well, how about we give that a try since they obviously aren't around up here?"

"Or, we could just try sensing them first," Jordyn suggested sensibly. She so didn't get why Kyra was being so weird, and going about looking for their family in a way that was, quite frankly, old-fashioned. It was how she imagined her aunts might have searched for people in the days before the Underworld map, when Uncle Leo had been the only one around who could sense people. Jordi had heard all the stories from back then and knew that, when Uncle Leo had been off doing Whitelighter stuff, it had left them without that important link to each other. It seemed like Ky had completely forgotten about _that _ability too. She was starting to wonder whether something had happened to her sister, to make her forget all these little things that were always useful. She had been following Ky's lead in the search because, hey, that was the way things always went. But with Kyra being so weird, maybe it was time for _her_ to try and take over.

Paige still wasn't so sure about this sensing thing. Presumably it was something like the Whitelighter ability to sense charges, but attached to family members instead. But Jordyn and Kyra were only a quarter Whitelighter. Surely the ability couldn't be that strong in them, since Paige herself barely ever felt that link.

"Well, okay," she said dubiously. "How about you try sensing, and I'll try the map? That way we're not wasting our time both using the same method."

Paige thought that sounded pretty logical. Plus it meant she didn't need to figure out how to use that particular ability just now. She couldn't exactly tell Jordyn that she didn't know how to do something that Kyra had, presumably, been using most her life.

Jordyn felt a slight surge of relief. Now _that _was the usual, logical Kyra speaking. Perhaps this weirdness on her twin's part was just because she was worried about their family. Kyra was being sensible again, thank god. Jordi just hoped she would stay that way. Without Wyatt or the Aunts around, they had to take charge on their own. That was scary enough as it way. If she didn't have her sister's help in this, they had no hope.

* * *

**Author's note: **Well, I've got the plot moving on this story a little again, so hopefully my muses have decided to give me some ideas for fanfic again. I really hope to be able to update with a little more regularity, but I can't say I will. It all depends on if I get ideas for originals, my other fics, or this one. 


	11. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **Kids other than Wyatt are mine. Anything that appears on the show is not mine.

**Author's note**: Well, I'm working on this fic again, but I don't know how long that's going to last. I'm just writing while I have ideas. Well, this is well and truly outdated by a few years, but hopefully I haven't lost you all, since it's by far my longest running fic and I actually want to FINISH one for a change. And everyone nagging me in reviews is about the only thing that reminds me of that

* * *

CHAPTER 8 

Paige scowled at the map before her. It would appear that something was blocking her attempts to scry, as she hadn't been able to get a single whiff of Halliwell anywhere. She hated it when the demons were smart enough to think to block any attempts at scrying. It meant they had at least some degree of intelligence, or were working for someone who did. That always made it all the harder to defeat them.

Why couldn't these demons just be the run-of-the-mill dumb kind after glory for capturing the Charmed Ones? That sort was a lot easier to get rid of than the sort that actually thought. The demons that were only looking for glory were generally cocky once they had managed to capture what they were going after. That made it a lot easier to bring about their downfall.

"You having any luck with the sensing?" She asked Jordyn.

The young teenager shook her head, growling in frustration. "No! It's almost as if something's made them disappear!" she stopped, an utterly terrified look coming over her face, "You don't think…"

Paige cut her off before she could finish that sentence. "No!" She exclaimed firmly, "They are_ not_ dead Jordyn. We would know it if they were!"

"I hope you're right Ky," Jordyn said, sounding uncertain. "But you know, we've always been able to sense them before. It's just so weird not being able to reach any of them when I try."

Paige had never had that connection, but could figure what it would probably be like. To be cut off from something you took for granted, something that had been with you the entire time you had existed. It would be scary, and a very uncomfortable thing. To Jordyn it obviously felt like her entire family had just suddenly disappeared. Which, technically they had, but Paige suspected the fact that she could no longer sense them would be making this all the more scary for the teen, and be making her wonder what it was that could sever that connection. Paige wasn't alt all surprised at the conclusion the lack of connection had led Jordyn to. It seemed the most logical, if the most frightening. Paige could only hope that it wasn't the case.

"Since when am I ever wrong?" Paige asked with a smile.

Jordyn rolled her eyes. "Other than 75 of the time you mean?" she responded, smirking.

Paige did the first thing that came to mind and poked her tongue out. "I think you've got us mixed up, my friend," she retorted, "I believe I'm the one that's always right, and _you _would be the one that gets stuff wrong!"

Jordyn smiled at her twin. It was nice of her to try and lighten the mood. Even though she was fully aware of what Ky was doing, it was still comforting to be able to banter with her sister like this. It made things seem almost normal. She half expected someone to yell up the stairs at them- telling them to cut out the arguing.

Paige jumped. The crystal had suddenly thudded down on the map!

"Jordyn! I think I've got someone!" she exclaimed excitedly.

Jordyn rushed over to look at the map. "Are you sure you didn't just drop the crystal by accident?" she asked, not willing to bear the disappointment if that was all that had happened.

Paige stared at Jordyn, slightly offended. She had been scrying for years- of course she wasn't careless enough to just drop the crystal when she got distracted. But, then again, she had to remember that she was not in her own body at the moment, and for all she knew, Kyra was not all that adept in the art of scrying.

"I'm pretty sure," she responded, "But I guess we should double-check before we do anything, anyway."

Lifting the crystal again, she steadied her hand and started scrying again. There was a moment of worry when the crystal didn't seem to be going anywhere. But then, once again the crystal thudded down. Paige grinned in jubilation. Finally, they were getting somewhere!

"I'm _sure_ now!" she yelled, "I can't have dropped it _twice._ I'm not that clumsy!"

She and Jordi grinned at each other. Finally, a lead in finding everyone else.

Paige smiled. Once they found her sisters and the kids, then she could get around to telling them what had happened, and hopefully make some work into getting her back into her own body. And finding out what had happened to Kyra's mind of course. Then, everything could get back to normal and Paige would know what the future could hold. And leave it like that. When she got back to her time, she was _not _going to try anything like this again!

* * *

**Authors note:** Okay, shortie chapter. But please review anyway I'm still here, just got a lot on my plate and I like to know what people think, before I continue fics. 


	12. Intermission 3

**Disclaimer:** You all know the drill. Original Characters are mine, obviously since the rest aren't they are NOT

**Authors note:** Okay, here's Ky again. Dammit, I don't know why I keep putting off her finding out the switch. I swear I meant to do it in the first one with her then skipped it, then skipped it again in intermission 2! Oh well, I'll get there eventually, namely in THIS one

* * *

**Intermission 3**

Kyra stepped out of the shower, feeling a lot more relaxed, and reached for the towel she'd hung on the back of the door. She was actually starting to feel alive again, for the first time in a while. In fact, almost for the first time since her mom had died. Recently, she'd been wandering around in her own little world, paying attention to nothing. She couldn't blame her twin and everyone else for starting to act a little worried around her.

As she turned, she saw something that made her move back where she had come, and stare into the mirror. The face reflected there was not hers. Though it was almost as familiar. It was a face she had known her whole life, and one she missed terribly.

She spun around, almost expecting to see her mother standing behind her, but no. The bathroom was still empty apart from her. She walked to the mirror, incredulously, and gently put her fingers to the face reflected there, then to her own face, watching the reflection do the same.

She sat down on the floor with a thump, the towel cushioning her landing a little. Well, that sort of explained all the calling of her Paige. Although really, Aunt Piper should have found it a little odd that her dead sister was just wandering round the Manor…

Kyra pushed herself back to her feet, pulling on some clothes in a hurry. There was definitely something odd going on here, but what? Her sense of curiosity was piqued, and she was no-where near as freaked out by this as she normally should have been. Nothing shocked her anymore. She'd seen so much weird stuff, so much terrible stuff, that it really wasn't worth getting too upset over something like the fact that she was apparently wearing her dead mother's body. Although she really wouldn't mind finding out _why_ this had happened. All she had done was a spell to talk with her mother's spirit, not try to bring her back from the dead or anything.

Once she was fully clothed, she ran downstairs to find Piper, tossing everything over in her mind and trying to figure out what seemed to be a reasonable explanation for it all. And came up with a rather far-fetched one that fitted all the facts, that was worth trying out on her aunt, at least as a starting point.

"Hey, Aunt Piper, there's something wacky going on _again_," she announced, grinding to a halt in-front of the kitchen bench where her aunt was preparing what looked like dinner. Although a terribly small amount of it considering the rather large number of people who as far as she knew were going to be home. She snorted as she saw some of it, "And of course, Rinna and Daley aren't going to hate eating spinach and cheese pasta at _all_!" Her little cousins were notoriously picky eaters in the little kid way that anything green was bad. She was surprised Piper was even trying. Until Kyra remembered the rest of her theory and shut up.

Piper raised her eyebrows at her "Paige, again with the 'aunt', what is the matter?" Seemingly rest hadn't done too much to alleviate her sister's current weirdness.

"Oh, right. I almost forgot what I had to tell you!" Kyra shook her head at her own ditzyness. She really could be so vague and confusing at times. Hell, a lot of the tie she did it on _purpose_. No-one expected too much of you if you seemed a little weird and slow.

"Oh good, we're getting somewhere," Piper sighed tiredly. Really, she was starting to wonder if her sister had been possessed, she was being so odd.

"Well, you see Aunt Piper, I appear to be in mom's body," Kyra told her matter-of-factly. "And for some reason you find that _less_ odd than the fact that I call you aunt, like I always have. In fact, if I were to wager a guess I would expect, going on evidence collected, that I have somehow time-travelled and ended up in her body when she was several years younger."

She thought that sounded nice and logical-like.

Piper apparently didn't agree.

"O…kay Paige," she muttered, "If this is a joke, now is a good time to stop. If it's not, possibly it's time we took you to see a doctor."

Apparently her younger sister was feeling a little unstable in her sanity today. Well, it had been a difficult time for everyone, and Paige had been overworking herself. Hopefully it would wear off if Piper had a little chat about how things were.

"Okay Paige, it's 2002 and the only child we have around here is Wyatt. And he doesn't tend to call me anything yet since he can't talk. There is no-one that would call me 'aunt', and from the way you and Phoebe are going with men, there doesn't seem to be any chance that there will be in the near future."

Kyra nodded, good her aunt had just clarified the time-travelling thing. "You're right, there won't be for another year and a half. Then mom- Paige- will meet a really great guy who will become my dad; and my twin's too of course! My present is 2018, when we're 14 and Wyatt's 16."

Piper had to admit her sister (niece?) was getting through to her. This was just about too weird to _not_ be the truth. And Paige or whoever was in her body certainly seemed to believe it. Pity there wasn't really anything that she could really ask to check the truth of it. Paige knew the answers to everything she could think of asking to confirm that this person in Paige's body wasn't Paige. And that it _was_ a time-traveller, namely her niece.

But she did know a way to endure that it wasn't a demon possessing her sister's body and trying to trick her into trusting it.

"Do I have a daughter in your future?" she enquired.

Paige – or the person in her body – nodded. "You have two. Clayre and Melinda."

Piper relaxed. No-one outside of the family knew that she planned to call a daughter Melinda. "Which is which?"

The person in Paige's body – Piper was sure by now that it _was_ her niece sent her a look, "Aunt Piper, you know I'm not allowed to tell you much about the future. Hell, you're the one that's drilled that into me for the past 14 years- anyone going through time has to try and leave things as much as they were as possible."

Now there were no doubts. "Okay, I believe you… What's your name, anyway?"

"It's Kyra," Kyra smiled. It was ironic that something she had learned from her aunt eventually helped convince that aunt that she was who she said she was.

"That's a very Paige-like choice," Piper smiled. "I always have thought she was going to go with something a little unusual when she had kids. Now, do you have any idea _how_ you ended up here, and in Paige's body?"

Kyra considered. She couldn't tell her Aunt that she'd been trying to summon her mom's spirit. Telling someone that their sister was going to die, _that_ was pretty certain to muck with the way things were meant to be.

"I was…just trying a spell I probably shouldn't have done on my own," she said, "There's not a lot more I can say about that."

Piper nodded, accepting that. This kid seemed pretty smart and would know what it was and wasn't possible to reveal without going against the rules that they all tried to abide by.

"Well okay. I'd better call Phoebe, so we can try and get you back where you're meant to be. And get Paige back as well. Got any idea on where _she_ could be?"

Kyra shrugged. "I guess since I'm in her body, maybe she's in mine." She grinned as a thought occurred to her, "Hey, this is sorta like that movie 'Freaky Friday', only Halliwell style!"

Piper waved to her to be quiet as she picked up the phone and dialled Phoebe's cell, "Hi Phoebs, not in the middle of anything too important? Good, can you come right home then; we've got a bit of a situation. No, no demons, everyone's perfectly safe. I'll explain when you get here. Okay. See you soon." She placed the handset back down and turned back to Kyra. "Okay, she's on her way. Let's get the book and start with the research for getting you back to yourself, okay?"

Kyra bounded up the stairs to the attic, and quickly came back down again, lugging the book in her arms. "I think we should find something to get in touch with my family, fill them in a little before we try a switcheroo spell," she told her aunt. If Paige hadn't figured out what had happened, or indeed if her mom _wasn't _in Kyra's body, it might scare people if magic suddenly happened. Plus, they might need both ends to get anything to work!

Piper nodded, impressed with the girl's knowledge and matter-of-fact manner in dealing with this. Obviously, the magical nature of their lives was not going to change too much since Kyra didn't seem too surprised with using magic and seemed in fact truly comfortable with it. She had probably grown up with it as part of almost every-day life.

Kyra flipped through the pages of the book, stopping when she came to a spell entitled simply 'Communication with loved ones'. It seemed likely and said that the meeting took place out of time and space, so the difference in times shouldn't affect it too much.

She turned the book to show to Piper, "I think this one will work for filling in everyone," she told her, and got an answering nod. She quickly jotted it down and noted what was needed for it, just a normal circle made with crystals basically. Simple enough and the sort of thing she had done heaps of times. The 'switcheroo' spell was going to be more difficult to find, probably. But there was generally something in the book that could be adapted to the purpose. If this sort of thing hadn't happened before of course, in which case there would probably be a spell created for the situation. She shut the book, then let it fall open where it would. That generally got something reasonable. And it didn't fail her, 'For displaced Souls'. If she and Paige weren't that, she didn't know what they were!

The front door slammed, and Phoebe's voice floated through to them, "Hellooo, where you guys?"

"We're in the living room!" Kyra called back. Phoebe appeared and sat down in the closest arm-chair.

"Okay, what's so urgent?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kyra turned to Piper, "You wanna explain, and I'll get the spells ready?"

"Of course," Piper said warmly, "We'll meet you up in the attic in a few minutes, Kyra."

Kyra went upstairs again, copying the switcheroo spell out for Jordyn, who she figured would be the best to use for the communication spell. Twin bond and all. That should help even with the whole future thing.

She wondered if her twin had noticed that she wasn't herself. Had _anyone_ noticed? Probably not, since everyone had always said how alike she and her mother were in temperament and the fact that everyone knew she could be a little odd. They had probably just thought she was in one of her odd moods if Paige had been as confused as she had been.

Her two aunts came up the time and Phoebe gave her an odd look, "Well Piper …if you say she's not Paige I'll take your word. But she sure seems like it."

Kyra wondered if that could be the fact that she was in Paige's body. But she knew what her aunt meant, you recognised people by the way they moved and their mannerisms, not just their appearance. It was comforting somehow to know that she was so like her mother. She missed her so badly.

"Okay, I'm ready," she said, taking a deep breath and ensuring that the spells she needed to give her sister were securely in her pockets. Hopefully they'd stay with her, but she thought she'd read over them enough times to be able to accurately tell them her sister even if they didn't.

She stepped into the crystal circle and sat in the middle of it and began.

"_By the blood that share we do,_  
_Come to me, I call to you._  
_Take us to where talk we may_  
_So I may tell what I must say_  
_Take us safely, take us well_  
_So Jordyn, I may tell you all."_

Piper and Phoebe felt the familiar rush of magic in the air, and then Paige's body slumped to its side, unconscious. The spell was in effect.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, I'm fairly determined to actually finish this fic sometime in the not too far distant future, and have the rest of it planned out, so chapters will be a bit longer and actually be moving for a change! If you've bothered reading this entire thing, please just take another minute or so to review :o) 


	13. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own original characters, and the plot. That is all. Everything else belongs to those lucky people who created Charmed!

**Authors note:** There are only 2 more chapters after this one, and I actually have planning for a change, so I'm actually at a point where I know what's happening and am not pulling it out of mid-air. I want to get this story finished, since I've been writing it for two years now, and so that I can concentrate more on my others. So this story is priority at the moment and will be updated most often.

- Kendallpaigecharity: Pacey's a girl, not that she features very much :o)

- AnimeAlexis: Sorry, but there's no way Chris will be coming in this story. I'm almost finished it now and there's no sense in bringing in _another _character at this point. If I ever write more stories with Ky and co, then maybe he might get figured in somehow, but I don't have any plans for that at the moment.

- Everyone else who has reviewed this at any point: Thank you all for your feedback and ideas. It's reviews that keep me writing, and it always gives me a nice buzz to see that someone's taken the time to comment on my fic.

**

* * *

Chapter 9 **

"Okay, let's go there!" Jordyn exclaimed excitedly. She grabbed at Paige's hand, but Paige pulled away.

"Wait. We'd better be prepared before we go. There are probably demons there; we need to take vanquishing spells with us."

Jordyn nodded resignedly "Damn you Ky, you're right. I guess they can wait a little longer. You get that stuff ready; I'll take Dale to Mrs. Coot next door. We can't just leave him here either. Aunt Piper would _totally _murder us."

She left the attic and called out "Daley, come on, we need you to go to Mrs. Coot's for a couple hours. Let's get your videos!"

Paige looked after her. Obviously, these kids were perfectly capable of creating a contingency plan for situations like this. That really was a little unsettling. They were so young, but seemed so accomplished. What sort of life did their kids have, filled with magic? But what she had seen of them, they seemed happy enough, accepting everything as just part of life. Though she guessed it probably was just that. But then, that was the price that had to be paid for magical powers.

She flipped through to the back of the Book where there were several pieces of paper, obviously spells waiting to be copied into it. She noted that two of them were simple vanquishing spells and stuck them on the floor next to herself, along with a general vanquishing potion that was mixed up in the cupboard next to the podium. It seemed everything was a lot more organised these days. But then, there were more people to look after it with all the kids helping out. Hopefully once they rescued the kids, then they could find out where the Aunts, Jesse and Rinna were. For that, they were going to need more than the simple verse; hence the potion.

Paige ventured back downstairs to the basement bedroom, and picked up an empty backpack she found, taking it back with her to use for holding everything. It never hurt to be organised. And if they dropped any of this stuff because their hands were too full, well; it would _not_ be good!

She stuffed everything in, reading over the spells and deciding that they were pretty well covered for vanquishing most anything. As she was just finished, Jordi returned, and grabbed her hand again.

"Ready this time?"

At Paige's nod, they orbed out and re-materialised in a dark cavern. Of course; demons weren't all that original with their lairs. In the centre were Wyatt, Pacey, Riley and Clayre, bound together. Caly was levitating up near the roof, with a demon hanging off her ankle, obviously trying to pull her down. Jamie and Melinda she couldn't see.

A hand tapped her on the shoulder, and Paige had to bite back a yelp as she spun around and saw the two missing kids. Jamie was looking very grim, Melinda copying the look without much success. She just looked like she was trying not to laugh. Which, watching Caly floating around kicking at the demons, wasn't too surprising.

"Thank god you two got here!" Jamie hissed, "We'd started to think you'd _never_ notice we were gone. We walked straight into a trap. That rope? It's got power-blocking spells on it. I teleported out with Mel before they got us, and Caly floated, but the others were too slow. Got spells?"

At his cousins' nod, he grinned viciously. "Then let's blast these buggers!"

Together the four of them gathered around the simple spell that Paige was holding. Jamie raised his eyebrows, "Oh god, the corny one," he laughed quietly, "Oh well, it _does _work I guess, though I feel like a complete loser reading it."

Paige had to admit, it _was _corny. But hey, beggars didn't have time to look for good spells, or make them up. At least it seemed this one had been tried and tested. It should work.

They stepped out from behind the rock outcrop that was hiding them and chanted in unison;

"_Let these Demons, here to make trouble.  
Be gone from this world now  
On the DOUBLE!"_

It had the desired effect, all the demons turned to stare at them, and the one holding Caly let go. Quickly they repeated they rhyme as the demons closed in on them. Finally, with the last word of the third time, the demons blew up, and they were all forced to duck the disgusting goo that resulted.

Jamie punched the air, "Oh _yeah!_" he crowed.

He pulled a knife from his pocket and sliced the roped binding his cousins. At Jordyn's look he shrugged, "Well, I thought it might come in handy." But he handed it over to his cousin with a sigh when she held her hand out. No-one ever let him have any fun. It was surprising they hadn't yelled at him about swearing earlier. It _sucked_ being 10.

Wyatt took the lead of the group again. "Okay, now we're all here let's try sensing the adults, combined power, got it?"

At his siblings and cousins grin nods, he closed his eyes and began sensing, one-by-one feeling the other kids lay a hand on his hand or arm and combining their power with him.

It took only a few seconds with the amount of power they had put together. They yelled as one, "Got them!" and split into pairs, orbing out of the chamber. Jordyn again grabbed at her twin, following. Recently it seemed they were always the last!

They re-materialised in what looked suspiciously like an ancient torture chamber. With Piper and Phoebe surrounded by a rather large group of nasty-looking demons wielding various sharp instruments. Jesse was holding Rinna close, standing between the two sisters. He was fairly useless in these situations, having no powers of his own. But he was the first to notice them, and his eyes went wide.

Paige winced. Hopefully the demons hadn't noticed that, or they were liable to turn around and see what he had. Them, of course. Which wouldn't be too good for them.

She pulled the vials of potion out of the backpack and silently handed them around, counting down from 3 on her fingers and getting the spell ready where they could all see it.

As her last finger touched her palm, they all lobbed the vials into the circle of demons and clustered close, reading the words on the paper

"_Those who would our loved ones harm  
Now we vanquish with this charm  
Leave this realm and don't return  
In the underworld may you BURN!" _

This one had a faster effect, with several of the demons popping into smoke immediately. But they just didn't have enough potions. There were more demons than expected. Riley jumped in with his aunts, pelting the remaining demons with electricity bolts; Pacey shifted into a demon and caught them off guard, killing a couple with their own powers. Jamie teleported and Melinda orbed with him, going to retrieve more potion. Wyatt orbed parts of the roof down onto the demons, not killing them but doing a pretty good job of distraction.

Paige wished she knew how to properly use Kyra's powers, but she summoned up images of potion bottles flying towards the demons, resembling the ones that had killed their comrades, causing them to duck and allowing Piper or Riley to blow them up.

After what seemed like an eternity, Mel and Jamie came back and threw the rest of the potion at the demons as they chanted. The remaining enemies puffed into smoke the same way as the others had.

All the kids rushed to the adults, checking them over as the adults did the same to them. Then the entire group orbed/teleported/ grabbed a lift back to the Manor. Paige collapsed into a chair and many of the others followed suit. Well, that had been hectic. And surprising in how well a group of kids were so organised in the evil-fighting scene.

She decided that now was probably as good a time as any to explain what had happened to _her_, before anything else happened which delayed her getting back to her own time and Kyra back in her own body.

"Guys, I have something that I need to explain, which you might not believe," she started nervously, raising her voice over the dim of excited young voices.

The room went quiet, and she began her explanation, "See, I may _look_ like Kyra, but I'm not. I'm Paige Halliwell, but not the one you guys know… one from before most of the kids were born."

There were shocked looks on the faces surrounding her. Piper blinked. "Wh...What? How? Kyra, do had _better not_ be making this up or you will be in _serious_ trouble young lady."

Paige shook her head, "believe me, I'm not. You see, I cast a spell that probably wasn't very smart of me…"

She was cut off as Jordyn fell into a dead faint on the ground.

* * *

**Authors note:** Sorry about the corny action. I'm really not great at writing action scenes! And as for the spells… but heh, I don't write poetry thankfully so everyone safe from seeing too much more of it! All reviews are greatly appreciated, and surely if you've taken the time to read this, it doesn't take much longer to press the little button and tell me what you think? 


	14. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Characters from the show 'Charmed' do most certainly not belong to me. Original characters are my own.

**Authors Note:** Well, here we go with another chapter! It had to be done twice because I'm an idiot and only saved it to a floppy that got corrupted the first time, but it's DONE! Note to self: Save on harddrive, copy to floppy. Which should be obvious...but I'm odd at times!

kendallpaigecharity: Riley's a guy ;)

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Kyra grinned in a mixture and jubilation as she saw a familiar and very confused looking form materialise not far from where she was standing.

"Jordi!" she cried, rushing to her twin and throwing her arms around her. Her twin looked fine, so presumably Paige in her body hadn't inadvertently done anything too terrible to her. Not that she would have expected her to, but she must have been at _least_ as confused as Ky had been; more so probably since there would have been a whole heap of people that she didn't know.

Her sister enthusiastically hugged her back, "Okay, so maybe you're _not_ going crazy and mom really is in your body since we're wherever we are talking and not just doing it where you're standing next to me explaining that you're not you!"

Kyra laughed. Jordyn always got rather rambly when she was highly confused, or excited about something. It occurred to Ky then that she hadn't seen this side of her sister for several weeks. The twins had been drifting away from each other, since their mother's death. Both had grief so deep that they needed more than each other to help them cope. For Ky, that meant retreating more and more into herself, finding consolation within her imagination and memory. For Jordyn, it had meant she had been spending more and more time with Clayre, letting her rage out to her. They just hadn't been able to do with just each other, for the first time in their lives. Kyra had needed to be alone, and Jordi had needed outside help. Ky hadn't even noticed that a gap was beginning to form between them; until now. But now she was aware of it, she was going to do her best to fix it- that was for sure.

"No, as far as I'm aware, I'm not crazy. And I definitely _am_ in mom's body, so it's fairly reasonable that she'd be in mine! I got a spell here that should fix it all up, but I needed to talk to you so your end can do it too. Dunno if it'll work, but fingers crossed."

Jordyn nodded when her twin had finished speaking. "Okay, gotcha," She said. "Spell to get you back to your _own_ weird self as opposed to _mom's_ weird self." She paused, uncertain as whether to continue with what she had been going to say. Then she decided that Kyra would want to know it, and here was as good a place as any other to tell her. "You know, she really is a lot like us. I couldn't even tell the difference." Here she grinned, "She's just as nutty as you!"

Jordi was actually feeling rather guilty about that. She hadn't been able to tell that the person who looked like her twin really wasn't her. Despite the fact that Kyra's eyes mirrored her own, she hadn't known that it was someone else behind them. Surely the 'twin link' that they had always shared should have told her something. But it _hadn't_. She had just thought that Kyra was in a little odder than usual mood. Had they really drifted that far apart that they couldn't tell when something as major as this was wrong?

She hugged her sister again, "Well, I'm sure we _would_ have noticed if everyone else hadn't gone and got themselves kidnapped! You know what I'm like when stuff happens. Go completely into that and ignore everything else."

Kyra raised her eyebrows. What had been happening while she was gone? Kidnapped? _Everyone?_ Well, that sounded like an even less boring than usual day in the Halliwell Manor! Obviously the past version of their mom had got a nice taste of what life for her kids would be like. What had she thought of it? The Aunts had told her that at one stage their mom had wanted to bind the powers of any children she had. They had never said what had made her change her mind. Was _this _it? Who could tell with time travel. But if their mom had seen how much those powers would be needed, well that could certainly cause a change of heart.

Jordyn figured that it was about time they get this meeting back on track. She was pretty sure their physical bodies wouldn't have been transported with a spell like this, meaning they were probably on some astral plane where it was safe to talk. Which meant that their bodies were presumably back where they'd left them, probably unconscious. Which was no doubt a little worrying for those on _her_ end, since they didn't know what was happening at all.

"Okay Ky, much as it's nice up here, we should probably be getting back to our bodies," she prompted her twin.

Ky shook her head, coming back on track. "Oh yeah," she muttered with a slightly sheepish grin, then handed Jordi a piece of paper. "Instructions are written on here, make sure you start at _exactly_ the right time, or it could not work. Not sure it will anyway. Well, if I'm still in mom's body once we've done it, I'll look for something else and beam us up here again!" She really hoped that the spell _would_ work though. Seeing her sister, she was starting to miss her own time, and worry about her family a little too. Well, at least now Jordi could explain that she was alright and everything. And hopefully everything would be back to 'normal' in a few hours.

She drew the reversal spell out of her pocket and held it where both of them could see it. "Okay, well seeya in a couple hours, fingers crossed," she said, trying to sound cheerful. Jordyn nodded a little grimly and together they recited what was written;

"All that must be said is heard 

_Return us now to where we were."_

Paige sighed in relief when Jordyn sat up and looked blearily around herself, taking in the concerned faces around her. The teenager pushed herself up out of Piper's lap and blinked at them all.

"It's okay guys. Ky just wanted a little chat about what was going on," she explained. She handed the piece of paper with the spell and directions written on it to Phoebe, "Here's what we have to do, to try get Ky and Paige back in their own bodies. And apparently it's gotta be done _exactly_ right."

Her aunt glanced at the paper, "Okay, we've got about an hour," she said, all business. "Jordyn, Ky…um, _Paige,_ you two stay here. The rest of you go get the stuff on this list. Piper and I will get ready in the attic and we'll call when we need you." She directed each kid to fetch an item or two off the list, then she and Piper departed for the attic as the children left for various parts of the house or shops. Paige and Jordyn were left sitting there, staring at each other.

"Are…you doing okay?" Paige asked awkwardly. It had to be incredibly difficult to discover that your twin wasn't currently who you thought they were. It had to be even harder to discover that your dead mother was the one in their body. Hell, it wasn't a situation that anyone would _think_ of, unless they had oddly twisted minds. And it certainly wasn't one that would happen. But then, they were Halliwells; the odd was commonplace for them.

Jordyn nodded slowly. "Yeah. It's just so…odd. I mean, you look just like Ky, obviously. But you even _sound_ like her. It's hard to believe that you're _not _her. Everyone's always said how much we're like you. But this, it makes it seem real, you know."

Paige nodded thoughtfully. "Well for me, it's good to know that my life will turn out so good, if this path to the future continues. Everything's kinda uncertain in my time, as far as I go, anyway."

Jordyn sighed, "Yeah, our family's lucky. It's a great one to be a part of, and I love everyone so much. Plus, can't ever be bored around here, that's for sure." She paused, and gave Paige a small, sad smile. "You haven't even met dad yet, in your time, have you? Before mom died…he's always been a great dad. But since we lost mom he's been so sad and quiet."

Paige shook her head. "No. I've not met him yet, but from what I've seen of him, I'm going to be so lucky when I _do._"

They sat there in silence, Jordyn reminiscing about times past and her mother, Paige thinking about what the future would hold. Though of course it was never possible to fully tell. Anything you did could change it off the path it was headed down. This future could be entirely different to the one that she would someday live in.

Piper stuck her head through the doorway, "Okay guys. We're ready. Jordyn, you can watch if you want to; having you there when she comes back will probably be good for Ky, help stop the confusion. I've sent everyone else away though."

The three of them trailed up to the attic, and Paige sat in the circle of candles, as directed. They waited, Jordyn pacing, Paige trying not to fiddle, Piper and Phoebe with anxious looks on their faces. Until finally they heard the clock downstairs chime the hour, and they began the incantation, Paige anointing herself with the potions also needed to make the spall work as the instructions before her directed.

"_Souls have swapped and spirits changed_

_Return them now from whence they came._

_Rightful bodies, rightful souls_

_Let these two once more be whole." _

There was the gust of magical wind that usually accompanied powerful spells, and the onlookers all watched the circle anxiously, as Kyra's body slumped forward.

Jordyn paced just outside the circle of candles, anxious for her sister to awaken. Had it worked? Was Kyra herself again?

"Come on Ky, wake _up," _she muttered.

But it seemed that Kyra would wake when Kyra felt like it, and they would just have to wait until she did.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, that's that finished (for the _second_ time. Idiot me!), and there's only one chapter of this to go now. Please review. If you've taken the time to read this entire things, it shouldn't be too much to ask for you to spend another minute or so telling me what you think of it! You all know where the little review button is. Go on…click it and write something :p 


	15. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I in no way own any characters from the television show 'Charmed' and am merely using them for the purpose of this story. Original characters are as far as I am aware, products of my imagination.

**Author's Note:** Whoo, final chapter, it is! And I didn't think I'd ever be saying that from the rate this story had been moving. But yay, I can finally say I finished a full length fic, _with_ a plot :D

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Paige blearily opened her eyes, and found herself staring at the roof of the attic. She pushed herself up on her elbows and was relieved to see only her sisters standing before her. And since they looked rather younger than they had before the spell, she thought she could presume that she was back in her own time, and not just wishfully thinking that was the case.

"So, did it work, Aunt Piper?" she asked, hiding the mischievous grin that wanted to overtake her face. Her sisters' faces dropped.

"It didn't work?" Phoebe asked, sighing, "I guess, back to the drawing board with spells then."

Paige allowed the grin through, "No, it worked, I'm just messing with you!" She stood up and brushed the dust off her pants, "I think we need to vacuum the floor up here more often though, I'm _filthy_."

Piper mimed a blow at her head, "Idiot. You had us worried! So, how was the future?"

Paige shrugged, "It was nice. It's good to know that everything is going to turn out nice, so long as stuff stays as it is at the moment. We're all pretty happy, but there's some stuff that hopefully might _not _happen." She didn't add that those things involved her dying, and the (presumably) love of Phoebe's life leaving her because he couldn't stand the witch stuff. The dying bit at least would come out soon enough, no doubt. There was no way that her sisters were going to let this drop without _some_ sort of explanation.

She wasn't entirely sure whether to mention how many kids they'd ended up with. It could scare her sisters, just a little! She knew that she had been a little shocked at just how many offspring they had between them. Especially when the only one that was around at the moment was little Wyatt. "Oh, my little nephew grows into quite the cutie," she told Piper, smiling. "But then, that's no surprise considering who his parents are!"

The three of them trailed down together to said child's room. He laughed happily when Paige scooped him up cuddling him close, "It was nice enough in the future, but no-one there's my family yet. It's good to be back."

Piper cocked her head to one side. "So, what exactly was it that you did to end up there, anyway?" she inquired, a slightly stern glint coming into her eyes, "You know how dangerous stuff for seeing the future can be. It's not a good idea to do it alone!"

Paige sighed. She should have known that _some_ sort of lecture about the misuse of magic would be forthcoming, "Well, from what I can figure, Kyra did a spell to summon my spirit at the same time I did one to see the future and together they went all funky and switched us around."

Phoebe and Piper stared at her silently, comprehending the unspoken. If a spirit summoning spell could be performed, then in 16 years, as things went now, Paige would be dead. It was a sobering thought. And obviously one of the things that they should work to prevent happening.

Paige smiled at them, only a little sad. She wasn't exactly what could be called 'at terms' with her death, but it was a long way away, and in all actuality could well be prevented by something they did, "Yeah. Exactly what you're thinking. But there's no use in us moping on it yet. It's a way into the future."

"And hey, now I _totally_ get why the future is a no-go zone," she told them, "And I've learned my lesson about messing with it. What comes will come. And I'm happy with that now." She really was. Her time-travelling stint had persuaded her that it was better to allow things to progress on their own than try and see how they were going to end up. She had to accept that, and she thought that now she actually had. She certainly felt a lot more peaceful about how things were at the moment. It was a nice feeling.

Kyra sat up in the circle, rubbing her eyes. Jordyn rushed over, kneeling next to her and throwing her arms around her. Her twin was back, she could sense it. "Welcome home," she said, almost sobbing the words, "Oh Ky, I've missed you _so_ much."

Kyra didn't point out that she hadn't really been gone that long, and that Jordi hadn't even known for most of the time. She knew what her twin meant. Their time of drifting apart from each other was ending, here and now. They were going to work to gain back the link they had had before their mother's death; the closeness they had always shared. They may not have really been aware of it dissipating, but now they were, it was going to be worked back strongly. They needed each other as much as they always had, and this body-swap had been the catalyst in showing this to them.

She returned the embrace, her eyes misting up as well. She and her twin were sharing a silent conversation, each instinctively knowing exactly what the other was trying to say, though there were no words involved. She could barely remember the last time the two of them had communicated like this.

Piper and Phoebe were standing, watching silently, waiting for the twins to conclude their reunion. In a family as close-knit as this one, it would have been impossible not to notice that things had been a little unsettled between the girls for a few months. But that truly was no surprise. Having your mother murdered like theirs had been, it was going to upset anybody, and things were going to change, no matter what. But it appeared that the twins were mending the rift that had come between them, and opening up their feelings fully to each other again, finally.

Finally, Phoebe decided that it was time that someone spoke up, "Kyra, what were you doing in the first place, sweetie? How did you end up switching bodies with Paige?" It was obvious that there was magic involved, and it needed to be recorded. They needed to know so that this situation didn't inadvertently happen again, and so that generations of the future would know how to fix it, if it did.

Kyra looked up, a guilty look flashing across her face. "I…I tried to summon mom's spirit… I just _couldn't_ bear being without her anymore. I needed to talk to her, make sure she was okay. I _know_ you said when she died that we wouldn't be able to contact her, maybe not for a few years. But I just had to _try_, anyway."

Piper sighed, "Honey, you know we only told you that to try and stop you hurting when it didn't work when you tried. But we _do_ understand. It was the same when Prue died; we had to try. But do you believe us now? I know it hurts, but you can't talk to her yet. I don't know exactly how long it'll be until you can, but you've got to give her time to adjust, as well as giving yourself the same. Sooner or later, you _will_ be able to talk to her. But until then, honey, you've just got to live without her. I know it's hard, but that's the way things go."

Kyra nodded, "I know, and I think I can now. I get the whole situation better, and I think I can learn to live without her. The whole body-switch thing, it sorta brought everything back into perspective and woke me back up. Like, I've been in a daze since mom died, and now that fog's gone. It's good; I can see clearly again."

She could see that everything _would_ be all right. Their lives had to continue without her mom, because that was the way things went. The future would bring changes, and time would heal some of the grief. But life was life, and it was never going to be perfect, no matter how much you wished. You just had to make the best of what you had and know that, some day, the sun would shine where it had looked as if there would only ever be rain.

FIN.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Done, done, done! Please r/r, even though this fic is at it's end. It's still nice to know that people are reading it and to find out what they think. 


End file.
